


The Replacement

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Humiliation, Other, Public Sex, mentioned male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kevin's fault that Crowley is short a hell hound. The punishment shall fit the crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> I had endless amounts of trouble editing this thing. Sorry for the mistakes.

Kevin knelt on the hard stone floor of Crowley's throne room. A demon held him by one arm keeping him pinned to the spot. A crowd of demons had gathered as though expecting a show. Kevin's stomach was in knots from the realization that anything demons would find entertaining wouldn't be pleasant for him, but Crowley didn't scare him anymore. Not like he used to. Whatever the king of Hell wanted, he wouldn't be getting it from Kevin.

Crowley sat importantly on his throne. There was a glimmer in his eyes that was somewhere between amusement and excitement. Also not a good sign.

“Kevin Tran,” Crowley announced. “Thanks to you my best breeding bitch is no more. _You_ sent the Winchesters after one of my hellhounds and they gutted her like a beast.”

“Hellhounds are beasts,” Kevin spat back.

“Fair enough, but you see, I have a problem now, Kevin. How are my hounds supposed to breed without their favorite bitch? They won't so much as sniff any other. Hellhounds don't exactly mate for life, but they have preferences. They're picky little bastards.”

“Am I supposed to apologize? It sounds more like I did the world a favor.”

Crowley sighed. “And here I thought we were pals.”

“Are you going to get to the part where you tell me what you want from me so I can go home?” 

Crowley stood and strode forward until his boots were just under Kevin's nose. “Oh you're not going home, Kevin. Not until I have what I want and what I want, is a fresh litter of hounds.”

“What do you expect me to do about that?” Kevin looked up at him with a venomous glare.

Crowley smiled. “I expect you to drop down on all fours and spread those scrawny little legs.”

The demons around the room laughed quietly. 

“What?” Kevin could hardly believe what he was hearing.

“Oh, _Growley_ ,” Crowley called. There was a bark and the sound of claws clicking on stone. “Come here boy.”

Kevin felt something wet touch the side of his neck and sniff along his hair line. He shuddered. “You're insane.” Kevin managed not to let his voice shake.

Crowley caught his chin. “Hellhounds being creatures of... well, Hell, are capable of mating with humans when they so choose and Growley here happens to be feeling a bit lonely. You're going to replace what you took from me. After that, you're free to go.”

Crowley turned and swept back to his throne. He sat and watched Kevin curiously. The demon holding him backed away as well leaving him kneeling with a hellhound breathing down his neck. The beast licked the back of his neck and he whimpered.

Kevin was frozen in place, hoping the hound wouldn't rip him to pieces if he just held still. He could feel it walk around to his front and sniff at his face. It seemed to consider him for a moment before it licked his face coating his skin in sulfur scented drool. He tensed and tried not to gag.

“You're lucky he likes you,” Crowley said. “I'd be a lot angrier if he didn't. I might even have just let him eat you.”

Kevin shivered wishing this felt like the lesser of two evils the way Crowley presented it, but it really didn't. It wasn't exactly possible for him to think of being bred by an invisible, trained for killing and, judging by the size of its tongue, massively large, hell beast in a positive light.

The hound nipped at the side of his neck causing Kevin to whimper and shake again. Kevin tried to remember what he knew about dog breeding. There wasn't a single comforting thought there, but at least Crowley would let him go if he went through with this. He bared his neck, giving the hound what it wanted and it licked his skin happily. He could feel it prowl around behind him and he tried not to feel like he was going to throw up, but it wasn't easy. The hound stuck its muzzle between Kevin's thighs and licked there too. It might have felt good if Kevin wasn't trapped in a living nightmare.

It licked and nipped at Kevin's thighs trying to get to Kevin's skin with just enough sense not to tear his legs off, but he was getting impatient.

“I would give him what he wants, Kevin,” the king advised. “Be a good bitch and present yourself or Growley is going to make you and I don't think you'll like it his way. His way is a lot bloodier.”

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block everything out as he unbuttoned his jeans. The hound got excited as Kevin pulled his pants and briefs down. He didn't get them past his knees before it stuck its nose in Kevin's ass. He gasped at the cold nose pressed against his ass.

Kevin squirmed and tired to work his pants off. They ended up around one ankle as the hound bit his hip to tell him to hold still. Kevin knelt on his hands and knees and didn't move again. Not even as the hound ran his massive tongue over Kevin's hole. He whimpered and whined, but he didn't move. He was too afraid the beast might rip him apart getting him to hold still. After all, its instincts would expect him to be mating a female hellhound and not human male. A hellhound would be less likely to die from a few bites.

Growley worked Kevin's hole open with his tongue. It ran across Kevin's balls on each pass. A few whimpers escaped his throat and his hands tightened to fists, his knuckles pressing against the hard floor. His breath came out in short pants. He made the mistake of letting his eyes fall on Crowley. The demon was watching him with wide, lust hazed eyes and an amused smile.

Kevin yelped and almost panicked when he felt that tongue worm its way inside him. It felt wet and warm and _weird_ , but it also felt kind of good. Tears formed in his eyes from the shame of his cock hardening with a dog's tongue in his ass. A _hellhound_ was giving him a rim job and he was _hard_.

The tongue left his ass after one last swipe and Kevin braced himself for the final act. Growley climbed over top of him and Kevin realized he had probably underestimated the hound's size. He was at least a big as a person and Kevin could barely hold himself up under the weight.

The hound jerked and humped against Kevin's ass. The pointed tip of its cock caught Kevin's rim a few times before it finally made it inside. Growley pushed the fullness of his giant dog cock into Kevin's hole all at once without care for Kevin screaming beneath him.

Kevin felt like his intestines were being torn open. There was blood running down his thighs and he could smell the metallic scent of it in the air.

“Finally,” Crowley said. “Mate your bitch, Growley boy. That's a good pooch.”

Tears streamed shamelessly down Kevin's face as the hound pounded into him with short, powerful thrusts. The only relief from the pain was the constant pressure on his prostate. Even through the blinding pain, Kevin's cock was dripping onto the stone below.

“I knew you'd make a good bitch,” Crowley said, eyeing Kevin's hard dick. “You actually love being stuffed full of dog cock don't you? This looks to be the best mistake you ever made.”

Growley's claws scraped carelessly at Kevin's sides, tearing his shirt to shreds and scraping his skin. It continued its assault on Kevin's ass with the single minded determination to breed.

Kevin's eyes widened as he felt Growley's knot swelling.

“ _Nononononono_ ,” he muttered, his eyes closed tight. Nothing that big was ever meant to be inside of him, he was certain. It felt like someone's fist was pushing against his anus.

The knot slammed inside of him. At only half its full size, it was big enough to trap the hound's cock inside of him and it was still swelling.

Kevin screamed and would have fallen onto his stomach if not for Growley's legs squeezing his ribs and holding him up. There was no getting away from the knot. It grew and grew until finally reached full size and Kevin felt like he'd sat on a soccer ball. Then all of a sudden, Kevin's inside were on fire as Growley dumped his cum inside of him. It was like molten lava was filling him up and there was an endless amount of it. Kevin moaned and his weight fell entirely into Growley's arms.

“Good boy,” Crowley purred.

Growley's cum filled him until even the knot couldn't hold it all in and dribbled out and down Kevin's legs. Eventually, Growley lifted himself off Kevin's back and turned himself around. Kevin could barely hold himself up. 

Wave after wave of cum spurted from Growley's dick until his stomach bulged and his thighs were covered in it. It felt like days before Growley's knot went down. The hound pulled himself out of Kevin's ass and strode away proudly leaving Kevin to collapse in an exhausted heap. He curled in on himself and cried silently.

 

Crowley stood and came towards him holding something in one hand. Kevin couldn't see what it was with his blurred vision, but it proved itself to be a massive anal plug as Crowley slid it inside his abused ass.

Crowley patted his hip. “There now. Don't want any more of that leaking out of you. Gotta keep the bitch full if we want puppies now don't we.”

The room spun and Kevin blacked out.

***

Kevin woke hours later, but he still wasn't back home. He was naked and laying on what he was pretty sure was a dog bed. A giant fluffy dog bed intended for a very large, very female, dog.

His ass ached, his sides ached, his arms ached, and his stomach felt like it was full of liquid fire. This wasn't the deal, he was supposed to be home now. Weren't they supposed to kiss on it? That's how demon deals work right?

Kevin pushed himself up onto his knees and tried to stand, but the pain was too much. He had to settle for crawling on his hands and knees as he investigated the room. He found a bowl of water and a bowl of some sort of minced meat on the floor opposite the bed. The rest of the room was empty. There was a single door with a small barred window, but it was locked from the outside.

Kevin braced himself against the wall as he stood up. His shoulder slid up the wall until he could he see out of the window. 

Out in the hall were other doors just like Kevin's, but there was more light inside of the other rooms as though they had windows. Something moved behind one of the doors. Kevin flinched and considered ducking down, but then he saw what it was. A massive dog.

It had a face somewhere between rottweiler and doberman, but five times bigger than either and with teeth that were nearly too big for its mouth. Its red eyes stared back at Kevin as he stood paralyzed at the sight of it. He had no doubt the creature was a hellhound, but there was only one reason he would be able to see it.

The dog yipped at him excitedly and seemed to be wagging its tail, but he couldn't see its body behind the door. Kevin shivered and lust rushed through his body. He felt hot and aroused and there was an ache he'd never felt before coming from inside him.

Kevin reach a hand behind him feeling something wet between his thighs. He held his hand up to the light expecting to find blood, but the substance was clear and gooey.

“That's not possible,” Kevin whispered to himself.

“Oh, but it is,” Crowley said as he stepped into Kevin's line of vision. Kevin stared at him with horror.

“Did I forget to mention that hellhound semen has the ability to alter the human body?” Crowley shrugged. “Whoops. You're a real bitch now, Kevin Tran.” The demon grinned.

Kevin's hands wrapped around the bars of his cell. “You son of a bitch! I thought we had a deal. This was a one time thing and then I get to go home.”

“Sorry kiddo. Deal was that you give me a litter of puppies and then you _can_ go home. Not that you'll want to once this is all over.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You're a bitch now Kevin. You're going to go through heats like any other bitch. It'll be painful and the only thing that will make it feel any better will be a knot in your bitch cunt.”

Kevin's eyes dropped to the floor and his cheeks reddened. He could feel the ache growing into a dull pain and he knew Crowley was right. It would grow until he was knotted. He already wanted it _so bad_. He'd take anything inside of him he just wanted to be filled. The slickness between his legs grew and he rubbed his legs together to try to douse the flames but it only made it worse.

Crowley watched Kevin squirm as his breath came out short and quick. He smiled. “You want to be bred, Kevin? Want one of my hounds to knot you and fill you with their puppies?” He reached a hand through the bars to pet Kevin's head.

Kevin it his lip and nodded. Crowley reached into his pocket and pulled out a loop of keys. He unlocked Kevin's door and swung it open. Kevin took a step back, he could hardly resist latching onto Crowley's leg and rubbing himself against the demon's shoe. If he was already that bad, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if he went another day without a knot. The very idea made him moan in discontent.

Crowley pulled something else from his pocket. A thick, black leather, spiked collar. A shiny silver dog tag hung from the ring in the center. Kevin could just barely read the engraving, “BITCH”.

“I am _not_ wearing that,” Kevin said, but his voice was weak and breathy and he knew he'd do anything to be filled.

“You will if you want to be knotted. You'll walk on all fours like a good bitch and you'll wear my collar or you won't get a single cock in your dripping cunt.”

Kevin whimpered and dropped onto his hands and knees.

“Good bitch,” Crowley purred. He pet Kevin's head and buckled the collar around his neck.

Kevin didn't care at all about how degrading it all was. The ache in his ass was too much and he couldn't take it anymore. He whined loudly and the hound in the other cell barked enthusiastically. Kevin began to notice that this wasn't the only hellhound. There were others in other cells all down the hall. They all began barking and scratching at their doors and Kevin crawled out into the hallway.

“So, who's doggy cock do you want today?” Crowley mused. Kevin only had eyes for the dog across the hall. The one he'd first laid eyes on. Crowley chuckled. “I see you like Growley as much as he likes you.”

Crowley unlocked the kennel door and Kevin immediately trotted inside.

Growley circled him. He sniffed at Kevin's ass and gave it a quick lick before running around to Kevin's front to lick his face. His tongue flicked over Kevin's mouth and he moaned, his lips parting just enough for Growley's tongue to slip inside. Kevin moaned again, his own tongue flicking out to catch Growley's.

“Unbelievable whore,” Crowley said with amusement.

Growley nipped at Kevin's neck demanding his submission and Kevin turned his neck to the side for Growley to happily lick at. Kevin sat, still and impatient while the hound finally mounted him. He rutted unpracticedly to find his mark. Kevin reach a hand back to help and the hound growled a warning, but Kevin's hand wrapped around his cock and guided the tip into his hole without incident. Growley nipped at the back of his neck excitedly as he slammed into Kevin's ass.

“Such a good, bitch,” Crowley praised. “Takes it without complaint.”

Kevin mewled, his back arching as Growley fucked into his bitch carelessly. The ache receded with each thrust of the hounds cock. 

“And he begs for more.”

Kevin moaned helplessly at the overwhelming sensation. He could feel every twitch of the giant cock in his ass and his own cock twitched in response. The hound pounded mercilessly against his prostate and he gasped with strike, screaming when he came almost painfully hard.

Growley's knot pushed against Kevin's hole, slipping in easier this time around. Kevin moaned, instantly hard at the feeling of the knot inside him.

“Knew that's all you needed. A knot stuffing your cunt and you're ready for another round.”

The knot swelled and swelled and Kevin swore it was bigger than the last time. He broke out in a sweat as his hole was stretched to the limit once again. Growley's rutted mindlessly until his knot was good and stuck inside his bitch and cock began to spurt out heaps of hot cum.

Kevin moaned and his own hips jerked. The hound wrapped its teeth around Kevin's neck to keep him still. Kevin shivered. He felt dizzy with pleasure. The cum pumping into his ass burned hotter and hotter, filling him more and more. He was so close, but Growley wasn't going to let him move. He didn't even seem interested in turning, too busy making sure his bitch wasn't going anywhere. As if Kevin could get away with the knot in is ass.

“Need some help with that, Kev?”

Kevin bit his lip and shook his head, refusing to look at the demon.

“That's the problem with hellhounds. They don't reciprocate. No manners at all,” Crowley said conversationally. “I don't mind lending a hand.”

“You really like the sound of your own voice don't you,” Kevin choked out.

“Fine. Have it your way.”

Growley still refused to let Kevin go. He needed to cum so bad he could taste it. The hound weighed too much for him to hold himself up on one hand and his ribs were too sore from the last time to let Growley hold him up. If he moved he'd get teeth in his neck, but he'd rut against the stone floor if it would get him off.

Tears welled in his eyes from the pain of being denied. He clenched around the hound's cock and a another burst of cum coated his insides, but it wasn't good enough.

“ _Please_ ,” he gasped.

“What was that? It's hard to hear you underneath that dog,” Crowley mocked.

“Please, Crowley, touch me,” Kevin urged.

“Well alright.”

Crowley approached the interlocked pair. Growley watched him anxiously, but knew better than to growl at his master. Crowley bent at the waist to reach Kevin's cock and he nearly came on the spot. It took three quick, impersonal strokes of Crowley's hand before Kevin shouted, nearly blacking out as he came.

“Thank you.”

Crowley smiled viciously. “You're going to be the best bitch this kennel has ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writting blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
